


The Least Expected Things

by cuphugaddict



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Madeleine Era, Middle Aged Virgins, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuphugaddict/pseuds/cuphugaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a vicious attacker Monsieur Madeleine and Inspector Javert reveal their feelings for each other<br/>(I know I suck at summaries ...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic for Les Misérables - mainly based on the movie.  
> For I haven't found a beta yet (audition is open - just leave me a comment or PM me (; ), English is not my mother tongue and my teacher's weren't the best I hope that it is still readable :)
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome and will help me to improve on the next chapters and fics.

 

One of the least expected things in Jean Valjeans life was that he had developed warmhearted feelings towards the Toulon prison guard he once detested with all his heart. Of course, things had changed and – perhaps most importantly – this had only been the case because he now faced the policeman as Monsieur Madeleine, the mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mer.

At their first meeting in his factory, Valjean had almost gotten a heart attack as he saw the Inspector standing in his office and glaring down at him. _‘That was it’_ , he had thought _‘now he finally got me’_. Instead, he had learned that he policeman had been in an almost cheery mood as he told the mayor that he would now be working under his command. Valjean had to fight the feeling of lightheadedness and he prayed that it hadn’t shown and given anything about his true identity away.

Obviously, it hadn’t. Javert showed up every two days, sometimes even every day, for his report about the wrongdoings in town. The first few times, Valjean had caught himself holding his breath during the time Javert talked and breathing respectively moving only when absolutely necessary. But soon a kind of routine was establishing in these meetings and Valjean started to relax. More so when he realized that Javert obviously admired him to a certain degree and probably saw something like an ally in the fight against crime in Monsieur Madeleine. Even though Valjean was certain that he himself, as a person had changed, he still smiled in silence at the Inspector.

‘ _If he only knew …_ ’

As Jean Valjeans confidence towards the Inspector grew, he started noticing other things during their discussions of town matters:  
He noticed the slight tilt to Javerts chin when he informed the mayor that another criminal matter had been solved – and other than in Toulon, Valjean thought that it fitted Javert quite well and contributed to his appearance in a rather positive way. Javerts appearance was always neat and flawless – Valjean didn’t like to think of Javert as handsome, but the years that had passed since their last encounter and the new uniform fitted the policeman well. And of course there was the twinkle in his grey-blue eyes in such situations. Valjean could sometimes only shake his head about such dedication to his job like Javert held it – but on the other hand, Valjean admired him for it. Over the years it had become clear to him that Javert had done nothing but his duty in Toulon. He had never been cruel, like some other guards, he had only been fair. Of course, some of the punishments were too harsh, but this hadn’t been the fault of Javert for the convicts never got one whip with the lash more than it was noted in the prison regulation.

Valjean thought that the term ‘friends’ would be too intimate for describing their relationship, but it was close. Or why else would Valjean feel like he always did when Javert entered his office – warm, pleasantly surprised and happy?

The answer should become clear to the former convict one night on his way home from the factory. As it was already December, a little bit of snow was already falling in Montreuil which lightened Valjeans mood immensely. He always loved the snow (now that he had warm garments and a place to sleep, that was) – and he loved it when the children were running around, trying to catch snowflakes or building a snowman.

Consumed in pleasant thoughts about the quickly passing days until Christmas, Valjean didn’t take notice of the dark figure that waited around the next corner and tried to hit the mayor with a wooden board just as he passed by. Thankfully, Valjeans reflexes were still trained rather well, so he caught the wooden item halfway to prevent himself from the punch. Inwardly he cursed himself for not paying more attention.  
Still, he caught his attacker by the coat and tried to steady him but the melted snow on the street had already frozen and so both men slipped and Valjean crashed with a surprised yelp on the ground. Just as he wanted to struggle to his feet and get hold of the fleeing attacker, Javert had appeared out of nowhere and arrested the man. It took Valjean a few moments to catch his breath and struggle to his feet again. While the older man had done that, Javert had already blown into his whistle to alarm another policeman.

One arm of Javert held the attacker in his place while he himself now turned to Valjean.

“Monsieur Madeleine, are you alright?”  
A deep frown was written over the Inspectors face which indicated that the policeman actually cared for the older man.

“Thanks to you and your quick reflexes Javert I am lucky to tell you that I am.”

Valjean smiled at the inspector and adjusted his hat. But Javert seemed not pleased.

“My reflexes weren’t quick enough as to protect you from that vicious attack, Monsieur.”

“You are too strict with yourself, Javert”, Valjean insisted but the other one still didn’t seem pleased.

Two younger police officers appeared and Javert committed the attacker to them and insisted that he walked the mayor home. Valjean tried to assure the inspector that a police escort wasn’t necessary, but the dutiful man of the law would hear none of it. So they started walking towards Valjeans house, when the leg of the older man refused his duty and buckled. Valjean prepared himself to fall a second time that night but two strong arms caught him and supported him.

“Again I must express my sincere gratitude, Javert”, Valjean half laughed as he found himself in the arms of the former prison guard.

“You should see a doctor, Monsieur le maire”, the inspector suggested, but Valjean assured him that a night of rest would do better than any medicine.

So while they were awkwardly walking towards Valjeans residence, Javert explained that the attacker probably was a man they were looking for for quite some time now. He was supposed to rob gentlemen in the surroundings of Montreuil-sur-Mer but of course, Javert needed further evidence.

As interesting as Valjean thought all these facts his attention was captured by the strong arms that held him a bit clumsily, but refused to let go, and also from Javerts unique scent. He smelled of simple soap, leather and sweat – an intoxicating mixture, as Valjean thought. The second after that thought had crossed his mind he asked himself if he was close to insanity now.

When both arrived at the mayor’s house, Valjean turned around and faced Javert. “Again Javert, I must thank you for keeping me company and escorting me home. It certainly would have taken me longer without your help.”

As Valjean saw that the slightest hint of a smile was forming onto the inspector’s lips, he had to smile himself.

“Offer me no thanks for doing my duty, Monsieur”, Javert said.

Valjean then wished him a good night and a save way home, Javert tipped his hat and Valjean turned around to enter his house, as he slipped again. And of course, again two strong arms were there to catch him.

Valjean let out a nervous chuckle, “I’m afraid I’m not very graceful today. My apologies, Monsieur l’Inspecteur, I take this as an evidence that it is time to change my shoes into winter boots.”

Valjean noticed that the breathing of the policeman had quickened but he didn’t reply anything. And suddenly Valjean was well aware that the blood, which had crept into his face while slipping for the third time that evening, was heading in lower regions of his body. Quickly, he tried to struggle free of the grip that Javert still had on him. While pushing past Javert, Valjean learned that the inspector was suffering from similar problems.

“Javert …” Valjean’s voice wasn’t more than a whisper. The policeman’s facial expression was like the one of a five-year-old who was caught while stealing some sweets Valjean thought ironically.

Just then Javert snapped out of his trance. “Monsieur I – I don’t … - I apologize …”  
A blush started to spread across the policeman’s face and Valjean had to smile. For the first time in his life, the façade of Javert was crumbling. And it wasn’t a mischievous smile, it was a relieved one.

Now it was Javert who tried to get away from the mayor, but Valjean would have none of it. He laid his hand upon the glove-clad one of the inspector and Javert stopped as if frozen. Valjean couldn’t find the proper words to say in that situation – if he was honest to himself he didn’t know what he wanted to say at all – but he knew he didn’t want Javert to leave. So he added a slight pressure to the hand of the policeman and guided him through the open door of his house.

Once the door was closed Valjean found himself pressing his body to the inspector’s and stumbling to the next wall.

“Monsieur le maire …” Javert’s voice was a rough growl which made Valjean’s body temperature rise immediately – in an absolutely amazing way. He traced with one hand the outlines of Javert’s face and smiled as the other man leaned in slightly into the touch. Valjean couldn’t stand the tension rising between them anymore, so he simply leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to the side of Javert’s lips. The small sigh that escaped from the inspector’s throat did things to Valjean he never imagined possible. His heart raced like mad. If he wouldn’t be wearing his coat, Valjean was convinced that Javert must have felt or even heard it. His blood raced and he felt lightheadedness come over him once more. His knees tried to buckle again and this time he couldn’t blame it on some frozen puddle.

Javert then moved in some way and suddenly their groins were pressed together. Not even the rather thick fabric of both of their coats could mask their simultaneous excitement. Hitched breaths on both sides were the result of that special contact. While Valjean started to unbutton his own coat, he looked Javert deep in the eyes but could not find any sign of discomfort or disgust. He rather saw longing with maybe a hint of confusion. Nothing but their deep and excited breathing and the rustling of clothes was heard in the corridor of Valjean’s house.

As Javert made no further move himself, Valjean reached out softly for the buttons on the blue coat of the policeman.

“May I?”

“Please …” Javert almost whined and sighed a few times contently as Valjean opened said buttons. Then, the mayor let his hand travel down the broad chest of Javert, whose eyes closed and his head landed on the wall with a soft thud. Valjean’s hand then went up again and traced along the shoulder of the man in his arms. Slowly he lowered his head a bit and kissed the neck of the policeman.

Javert’s hips immediately rocked against the Valjean’s and both men escaped a soft moan. It was Valjean who started a rhythm but Javert was eager to join in. Both ground their hips together in a rather animalistic way but still soft touches and kisses prove their affection for each other.

The delicious friction of their two bodies made Valjean drop his head onto the inspector’s shoulder, who, in return, let a few ecstatic sounds slip past his lips. Suddenly they grew louder and Valjean lifted his head to look at Javert. His eyes were dark and clouded with lust, a similar feeling that Valjean felt all over his body himself. Valjean was all of a sudden very aware of his own close relief, the arousal burning in his groin, drops of sweat forming on his forehead. Then Javert tensed, grimaced slightly and Valjean could tell by the low and almost desperate moan that the inspector had just come to his climax. Again Valjean didn’t expect that the passionate look on Javert’s face mixed with his cry would be enough to bring him over the edge as well.

Both men clung onto each other as they tried to calm their breaths. And just as Valjean was about to say something – anything, because the silence was getting unbearable – Javert slipped free from his grip and was out of the door a second afterwards.

Valjean sank onto the floor and placed his head onto his knees.

‘ _What in the name of God have I done?_ ’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fanfic for Les Misérables - mainly based on the movie.  
> For I haven't found a beta yet (audition is open - just leave me a comment or PM me (; ), English is not my mother tongue and my teacher's weren't the best I hope that it is still readable :)
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome and will help me to improve on the next chapters and fics.

Two days from the incident Javert announced his arrival in Monsieur Madeleine’s office with his usual “Monsieur le maire” and a slight bow.

This time, Valjean allowed himself to let out a relieved sigh as he saw the inspector in the doorway. It had already been two days where Javert didn’t cross his way – which was highly unusual. In normal terms, they at least saw each other somewhere about in town and shared a casual greeting. But, naturally Valjean wasn’t surprised. If he had met Javert around, he wouldn’t have known how to face him. He didn’t even know it now.

At least, Javert didn’t appear to be any different from Valjean – he looked as if he had argued with himself over countless hours if he should come here today or stay wherever he came from. It was, however, later than ever for the police report.

“Inspector Javert by all means, come in.” Valjean tried his best to sound as casual as possible but still he couldn’t fight the slight trembling in his voice.

Javert followed the gentle instruction, the man of duty that he was. He stopped in front of the bureau, bowed again but avoided to look directly at the mayor. Instead, his eyes were fixed on a spot on the wall directly over Valjean’s shoulder.

“Any new developments in town Inspector?”

“Nothing of great importance, Monsieur. Except that the man who attacked you really appears to be the one who the police is looking for. Another victim will come to Montreuil tomorrow to testify that it was him.” Javert nodded slightly. “As there is nothing else I have to report, I won’t be bothering you as you surely have some more important business to attend to ...”

Valjean rose in his chair as the inspector had already made a few steps towards the door. “If you could spare me one moment of your precious time Javert ...”

“Monsieur?”

Valjean took a deep breath. This surely wouldn’t be easy.

“As for the matter two days ago ... I ... I must express my sincere apologies to you, Monsieur l’Inspecteur.”

Javerts facial expression changed for about a second, but then the stern masque immediately replaced the hint of confusion again. “There are certainly no apologies required from your side Monsieur le maire. Now, would you excuse me ...”

Valjean spurted a few steps forward and laid his hand upon the arm of the leaving policeman. As during their last encounter, it worked.

“Please Javert, I beg you ...”

“And, if you allow me the inappropriate remark Monsieur le maire, I beg you not to ...”

The quick glace of Javert was almost painful.

“But Javert, this matter needs to be sorted out. Otherwise it won’t be possible to work as efficiently together as we did previously.”

At first the sharp intake of breath from Javert astonished Valjean, but soon he realized what he had just said.

“Oh, no! I didn’t ... I meant ... You must get this right Javert, I meant how we worked together as the mayor and the inspector not as we did ... then.”

Quickly, Valjean pulled his hand back from the policeman’s arm and was far too aware of the fact how empty his palm seemed after that.

“I will do my utmost to do exactly that, Monsieur”, Javert answered formally and Valjean lost his patience with the man.

“For heaven’s sake Javert!” As Valjean saw the surprised look of the inspector, he regretted immediately that he had raised his voice. Monsieur Madeleine rarely raised his voice and he certainly didn’t do that in the presence of Javert due to the slight possibility that the former guard would recognize the former convict.

“Again, I must apologize”, Valjean offered immediately, “but we are mature people, you as well as I. We can at least talk about this. If you put a thing like that in the cupboard with the intent of never bringing it up again it will only get worse – at least from my experience.”

‘ _And if it was only a stolen loaf of bread_ ’, Valjean thought bitterly.

“Monsieur, this is highly inappropriate for a simple policeman to discuss something of intimate nature with his superior.” The gaze of the inspector was still stuck to the door behind Valjean.

“I see, so you are under the impression that the talk is inappropriate – And doing the thing itself isn’t?” As Javert didn’t reply anything, Valjean sighed.

“Would you please, just for one brief moment, not see the mayor in me but the man that I am Javert? Not the rank, not your superior, but just me?”

After a long period of silence where neither of them had moved, Javert decided to finally responding to the question.

“You don’t understand ...”

“Then make me.” Valjean was taken aback of how desperate his voice sounded even to his own ears.

“That is exactly the problem. I don’t see the mayor in you anymore since ... then. I only see you touch... I only see sinful things when I see you. Even when I don’t see you, when you’re not even in my reach you’re constantly invading my thoughts and I can’t focus anymore. I dream of you, I have before but now it is worse. I don’t know what to do, I – I’m not used to feelings like that ...”

Even if there had been the slightest hint of doubt about his feelings for Javert, now it was gone completely. Witnessing the otherwise so stern man opening up like that – to him – warmed Valjean’s heart like nothing else beforehand.

“Neither am I, Javert, but I do feel the same for you.” Again he laid his hand upon the inspector’s and after a quick glance at the rather intimate touch, Javert’s eyes found Valjean’s again.

“It may not be against the law anymore but it’s still a sin ...” Javert whispered but Valjean cut him off immediately.

“Shared love can never be a sin. It is good, it is right and nobody can tell me differently. ... Not even you, my dear inspector.” Valjean smiled slightly and was relieved as one corner of Javert’s mouth curled a bit.

Both stood in silence for a few moments, the cracking of the logs in the fireplace being the only sound in the factory office.

Valjean let out a small, warm-hearted laugh at the awkward moment both found themselves in.

“It seems we both will need a little time of getting used to this.” He smiled at Javert, who shifted uncomfortably next to Valjean.

“Monsieur, I tried to tell you that I’m not used to being in such a situation ... In fact – and I am well aware of how mortifying that is – I’ve never been that ... close to anybody else.”

Valjean simply adored the slight blush on the policeman’s face.

Javert continued, “And it is only due to that lack of experience why I have reacted the way that I have to ... that evening. Because I didn’t know what was expected of me.

Valjean brought Javert’s hand up to his lips. “No specific behaviour was expected from you Javert”, he pressed a slight kiss to the palm of the other man’s hand, “as I lack that kind of experience myself.”

The blush on the Inspector’s face intensified even further which made the mayor smile.

“Maybe we could close that gap in both of our educations together, what do you think of that?”

As an answer Valjean received a slight pressure on his hand from the Inspector.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fanfic for Les Misérables - mainly based on the movie.  
> For I haven't found a beta yet (audition is open - just leave me a comment or PM me (; ), English is not my mother tongue and my teacher's weren't the best I hope that it is still readable :)
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome and will help me to improve on the next chapters and fics.

 

“Monsieur le Maire!”

As Valjean turned around and saw the inspector entering his office at the factory a warm smile spread across his face. ‘ _Who would have thought it would ever be like this?_ ’ Valjean asked himself silently. Especially considering the way he had felt when he had found the inspector in his office for the first time. It had taken all his courage not to turn on his heels and run immediately.

“Ah, Javert! I’m delighted that you could arrange a visit that quickly.”

As Valjean passed Javert to take a seat behind his bureau, he touched Javert’s arm tenderly. And of course Valjean witnessed the sharp intake of breath. He had gotten used to that particular sound over the past few weeks. Amazingly, a slight chill still ran down his spine whenever he heard it.

“I’m pleased whenever I can be of service, Monsieur.”

Just as Valjean raised his eyebrows and his lips pursed slightly Javert obviously realized what he had just said and turned crimson afterwards. Valjean still considered this most adorable about the policeman. Just how insecure and shy he was about ... private things.

As both had decided after their rather heated, first private encounter they would take things slowly, there wasn’t much to blush about anyway. But the fact the Javert still did melted Valjean’s heart. And it started trembling whenever he thought of the fact that at some point, he would have to tell Javert who he really was. Keeping his undergarments on forever wasn’t a realistic option, was it?

With a quick shake of his head he abandoned the thought and continued. “I’m afraid have to demand your services in a rather unpleasant matter.”

“Monsieur?” There was an immediate frown on the inspector’s face.

“I have heard some rumours ... Rumours that my foreman is molesting some of my factory workers.”

Javert pressed his lips into a thin line with disgust. Valjean continued, “Of course I can’t tolerate foul behaviour like this in my factory but the problem is that I don’t have any proof for the action. And I won’t most certainly not dismiss him until I have that kind of evidence so what I would require from you ...”

“Investigation and Observation”, Javert finished the mayor’s sentence. Valjean nodded and despite the unpleasant matter thought that the immediate enthusiasm of Javert was almost amusing. Judging by the way his eyes already wandered off Valjean was sure that he was already working on an observation plan. It earned him even more admiration from the mayor.

“That’s precisely what I would ask of you, Monsieur l’Inspecteur. Do you think you could investigate and report the outcomes to me afterwards?”

“Most certainly Monsieur le maire!” Javert saluted slightly and Valjean smiled at him.

“Excellent! But please be discrete about that matter ... I don’t want to add fuel to the fire.”

“Of course Monsieur. Consider it done!”

“Thank you, Javert. ... May I invite you for dinner so that you can present your results to me?” Valjean smiled warmly.

“That won’t be necessary Monsieur, I could come by your office the end of the week and ...”

“Javert!” Valjean almost had to laugh out loudly at the policeman, “ _I would like to invite you for dinner at my home._ ” He looked at Javert in a way he hoped the Inspector would get it. “Let’s say on Friday, after you consider your work is done.”

Valjean already feared that he would earn one of the well-known ‘crime-never-sleeps’ speeches but instead, realisation dawned on the face opposite him.

“Oh! Of course ... Yes, certainly Monsieur.” There it was again, the slight blush.

“Very well, Friday then.”

“Friday. Monsieur!” Again Javert saluted and left the office. Valjean only smiled and shook his head slightly.

 

 

Said Friday, Valjean was quite a nervous wreck himself.

First of all, he had given the housekeeper an evening off in order to prevent any sort of gossip around town. Indeed, having him asking for two covers set up instead of one would arouse suspicion. Even if it was only the inspector dining with him. Or perhaps more so.

Second, Valjean had to cook himself.

He enjoyed doing so – it gave him some peace after all – but to make everything look halfway presentable was a whole different league. While preparing a meal for himself it wasn’t necessary to take extra care of everything. And then, of course, as he had risen in rank he had hired a housekeeper who did all that for him. So he never had to bother. Until now. Until Javert would come and have dinner with him.

Third, and which didn’t facilitate his focus on cooking at all, there was the question about how the evening after the meal and Javert’s report would proceed. They had been dancing around each other for weeks now, adding some gentle words here and a soft touch there, but Valjean felt that soon there would be something more. Something quite similar to that time in the corridor.

There had been some further development on Christmas Eve where Valjean had invited Javert as they both literally had nobody else to be with. The evening had been very enjoyable and as Javert had announced his departure, Valjean had seen Javert to the door. Before he had opened it for Javert the inspector had placed a quick kiss onto Valjean’s lips and disappeared like the first time. Nevertheless, Valjean had been going to bed with a rather stupid grin that night.

A shiver ran down Valjean’s spine as he thought of the fact how the evening might progress. But as this would have been one of excitement for a normal man, one with a less complicated past, it was a dreadful one for Valjean. What would he do if Javert would ask him to take his shirt off? What if the fingers of the inspector wandered under his shirt and traced the scars there? That would rouse questions. Maybe he could delay them for a few days but Javert wouldn’t give up on them, that much was certain.

Valjean ran a hand through his hair. Surprisingly, he found himself unwilling to lie to Javert. He had grown too fond of the policeman – something he had considered unimaginable until that first time said inspector had presented himself in his office.

And worst of all was that he found that he was fed up with running anymore. Javert was the only constant he has ever had in his life and he didn’t want it to be over. He cared for the policeman, yes, Valjean thought he even loved him by now.

The ringing of the door bell brought him back to reality and he took a deep breath.

‘ _Everything that happens tonight will be God’s will ... Whatever his plan might be for the two of us._ ’

With that thought in mind, Valjean opened the door.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me rather long to update on this one ... too much real life getting in the way ;)  
> I hope you will enjoy the next chapter.

“Monsieur Madeleine.”

Javert still bowed slightly, but not as formally as at the usual meetings at the factory. What made Valjean smile was the fact that Javert called him by his last name and not his rank now they were at his home. Of course not _his_ last name, but Valjean decided that it was as close as it would get. 

Javert’s appearance was even more perfect than usual tonight, Valjean noticed with a smile. So it hadn’t only been him who had been preparing for the evening. He took this as a positive sign.

“Javert, please come in.” Valjean gestured towards the insides of his house and Javert stepped inside with a small nod. Valjean offered to take the inspectors coat, which Javert allowed with a small smile. As the mayor’s hand ghosted over Javert’s shoulder both of their breaths hitched.

When Valjean had taken care of the coat, he turned towards the policeman and smiled warmly. Surprisingly, Javert suddenly laid his hand upon Valjean’s and returned the smile.

Jean Valjean considered himself a man who was able to keep himself under control. But nothing could stop him now from covering Javert’s lips softly with his own in that very moment. Valjean couldn’t tell for sure whose mouth it was that escaped the silent sigh, but it really didn’t matter. Perhaps it was both of them.

As Javert pulled back gently, his grip on Valjean’s hand hardened. “Not that I wouldn’t appreciate where this is going, but I would rather settle business before we proceed with ... this.”

Valjean chuckled. “How could I ever doubt that, Monsieur l’Inspecteur.”

Both of them exchanged small smiles again.

“Please, come on in.”

 

 

Valjean sighed heavily. “I have to admit that I’m filled with indignation by your observations, Javert.” As the inspector had just told him, his foreman really was guilty of the accusations made about him. Javert had even found two women who wanted to testify against him if this whole case would be taken to court.

“Your kindness distinguishes yourself, Monsieur.”

Valjean ran a hand through his hair. “Very well, I shall take care of that matter Monday morning then. I have to express my gratitude for your immediate focus on that matter.”

“I did nothing but my duty, Monsieur.”

Valjean smiled slightly and almost got lost in the depth of Javert’s eyes.

He decided that he would not think about that unpleasant matter at the factory for tonight. Even though he hated dismissing his foreman, but of course he couldn’t tolerate behaviour like that, Valjean decided that tonight it was just them: Madeleine and Javert.

The first part still made his chest tighten. It was getting even worse, seeing Javert sitting across the table, eating his roast and obviously enjoying himself – no matter if he tried to hide it behind his stern face. But, as concluded before, nothing could be done about that matter now, so Valjean put it aside for the moment.

“As the matter is settled then, would you care for a glass of wine, Javert?”

“Gladly Monsieur Madeleine.”

“Javert!” Valjean admonished the policeman as he poured some red wine into both glasses set on the table.

“I know ... Thank you, _Jean_.”

Valjean smiled at the mentioning of his first name.

On Christmas Eve Javert had asked him for his given name and Valjean had died a thousand deaths as he had told Javert. He had mentally prepared himself for the inspector fetching his handcuffs and arresting him right away or at least mention that this name belonged to a fleeing ex-convict. But instead Javert had only smiled lightly and repeated the name softly ... even tenderly. And Valjean’s heart had melted at the sound of it.

“I really need to get used to this situation. And my apologies for behaving like a socially incompetent fool.” Javert took a sip of the wine.

“Please save your apologies as I have no further knowledge of these matters either. In fact, it is the first time that I ever cooked for somebody else.” Valjean laid his hand upon Javert’s which rested on the table.

“Your cooking was excellent. I can’t recall when I have eaten that well in the past.”

Now it was Valjean’s turn to be slightly embarrassed. Even if he had lived a decent life the last couple of years, he just wasn’t used of getting compliments. Well, except for his business as a mayor, that was.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I wasn’t sure if I could manage though, as these things are usually done by my housekeeper. I hope it was still presentable.” Valjean rambled.

“I didn’t want to cause you any trouble ...” Javert stated instantly and Valjean fought the urge to crash his head onto the table. It would have been so obvious that Javert would interpret it the wrong way.

So Valjean got up and walked over to the inspector, his hand still holding Javert’s tightly.

“You didn’t.”

Before anything else that could cloud the atmosphere could slip past Javert’s lips, Valjean captured them with his own. The older one grinned into the kiss at Javert’s surprised yelp.

Valjean let his free hand travel to the back of Javert’s neck as his tongue slid carefully along the other man’s lower lip. It was Javert, who pulled Valjean closer with both of his hands, one still linked with the mayor’s, and opened his mouth eagerly to the exploring tongue of Valjean.

As they unwillingly drew back from each other after quite some time, both men were panting and flushed.

“Your meal was excellent and presentable, Jean.”

Valjean started to chuckle and even Javert offered him an open and honest smile. The older man traced the outlines of Javert’s handsome face with this index finger.

Javert continued, “If you are really that inexperienced with cooking, you can mask your lack of expert-knowledge fabulously.  As well as in other topics ...”

Valjean smiled as Javert brushed his lips along his knuckles.

“Maybe we could get to the other topic in my library?” Valjean suggested sheepishly.

“I’d be delighted, Monsieur le Maire.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After receiving esteven's comment yesterday, I finally pulled myself together and finished the last chapter - regardless of the quite densely packed real life events.
> 
> Well then, here we go ...

 

“Ohh!”

Valjean only smiled against Javert’s neck as the inspector let out another moan. The first few times, they had unsettled him and he had thought that he had done something that displeased the other man – but Javert had ensured him that it was quite the opposite.

It all had started after another glass of wine in front of the chimney in the library.

Valjean had leant over and had kissed Javert, who sat right next to him on the couch. It turned out that one kiss wasn’t nearly enough and soon after that, both had found themselves tangled together at an otherwise absolutely uncomfortable position on the piece of furniture, tugging on their clothes.

“Jean ...”

Javert’s fingers hesitantly traced along the waistband of Valjean’s trousers desperate to free some skin.

“What is it, mon ...?” Yes, what was Javert to Valjean? Mon coeur? Mon amour? The older man was pretty sure that Javert wouldn’t be fond of such romantic babbling. “... _cher_?”

That seemed quite fitting.

Javert obviously shared his opinion, at least according to the sudden gleam in the beautiful, dark eyes which were running up and down Valjean’s body. Maybe he had been wrong and Javert enjoyed such nick names ... at a hidden place in his heart or soul. Valjean grinned.

As the inspector didn’t reply for a few moments, Valjean traced his fingers along the outlines of Javert’s face and placed a kiss onto the brow of the other man. Javert again sighed contently and adjusted his posture slightly under Valjean’s strong body.

“Can I be frank with you?”

Valjean was suddenly too aware of the fingers which had found their way under his dress shirt and lingered insecurely on his skin. He swallowed. “Of course, speak your mind Javert.”

Involuntarily, Valjean’s hand went up to the crook of the younger man’s neck.

“Without the intent to be ungrateful for the wonderful evening and its ... outcomes”, both men smiled at each other, “I have to admit that I do long for something else.”

Valjean smirked and leant down in order to whisper into Javert’s ear. “And what might that be?”

He heard Javert swallow, “Something ... Something like that night in the corridor.”

Valjean shuddered at the needy tone in Javert’s voice and pulled back to look the other man deeply into his eyes again. “I’m quite sure we might be able to arrange something.”

Suddenly the look on Javert’s face changed significantly which absorbed most of the rising heat and arousal in Valjean’s body. “What’s wrong? Did I say or do anything unpleasant?”

Sheer panic started to rise in the older man’s chest.

“You did no such thing, it is only ...”

Valjean pulled back and settled down decently on the couch again. Even though his groin by then ached for attention, the state of _his_ inspector was the more pressing matter at that moment.

Javert, on the other hand, looked confused at Valjean, who took the hand of the younger man caringly in his. “I wish that you tell me what it is that is bothering you.”

Javert sighed but remained silent.

“Javert, I’m begging you, tell me what is troubling you.” He tried to make the policeman look into his face by squeezing his hand gently, but found out that he had no such luck. The gaze of the inspector remained firmly at the chimney.

“If I’m honest I don’t know how to proceed from now, _mon cher_. At first, you want me to continue and now, you’re all repellent. I have to admit that I’m quite lost ...”

Suddenly Javert’s head snapped up and he fixed Valjean with an irritating look in his eyes. The mayor’s heart started racing immediately – probably Javert had figured it all out by now. Maybe he had traced the scars on his back. He cursed himself for not being more careful.

“That’s exactly the problem, Jean.”

“Pardon?”

“That _you_ don’t know what _you_ should do, that _you_ don’t know how to proceed ... It’s all you! And I’m a complete and hopeless fool who doesn’t know what to do at all. It’s simply embarrassing!”

Valjean couldn’t help himself, he had to chuckle.

“See, now you’re laughing at me. And I can’t even blame you ...”

“Javert, my love”, Valjean tried really hard to repress the upcoming laughter, “I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing because I feel just the same as you do. I don’t know what you expect from me either. I just ... try.”

At least Javert’s features seemed to soften which made Valjean smile at the other man.

“You just ...” Javert cleared his throat, “You just called me ‘my love’”.

Valjean smiled, “I obviously did. And I really feel like this Javert. To cause you distress is the last thing on earth I want. If you’re not comfortable with this closeness yet, I swear I’ll wait.” Valjean brought Javert’s hand up to his lips and kissed it.

“It’s not that I don’t want to be close to you, quite the opposite in fact. But ... I don’t know how to continue. What is the right thing to say? What should I do to lead us to the next level in our relationship? It is not common for a man my age to be this helpless.”

“If it is uncommon for your age, I won’t dare to think of how embarrassing it is for a man of mine.” Valjean grinned.

“I didn’t mean ...” Javert stuttered but Valjean shushed him.

“I know.”

After another long and searing kiss both agreed (rather awkwardly) to get rid of their clothes this time. Both of their trousers went first and Valjean considered the blush in Javert’s face as they did so amazingly delightful. Javert’s shirt was what followed next and by the time it was thrown over the back of the couch Valjean tenderly pressed Javert back into the cushions and started covering the strong and muscular chest of the policeman with kisses.

“Jean ... Nom de dieu”, Javert cried out as the older man accidentally brushed his thigh against the staining erection which lay flat on Javert’s belly.

The smile that spread across Valjean’s face while continuing to worship Javert’s body was replaced instantly by a frown as he felt the inspector’s fingers carefully pushing his shirt up.

“Javert, I beg you ... Please stop that.”

Valjean knew far too well what his statement could possibly cause within the already insecure policeman but he simply couldn’t take the risk. Even though the room was mostly kept in shadows Javert would most likely see the mark on his chest – attentive observer that he undoubtedly was.

“Why is that?”

“I ...”, Valjean cleared his throat nervously and cursed himself for it, “It makes me feel uncomfortable.”

“Is it because of the scars?... Don’t worry, I won’t mind them.” The slight smile on Javert’s face broke Valjean’s heart.

“For whatever reason Javert, I beg you with all my heart ...”

Valjean’s lips were captured from Javert’s in a quick, hot kiss.

“I understand ...”

The ex-convict seriously doubted that but still bent down to kiss a trail from Javert’s ear to his lips and mumble a few ‘Thank you’ s in between.

As their bare groins met, both men gasped almost simultaneously. Valjean was almost surprised to hear obscenities spill from Javert’s mouth as he started to move on top of his lover, whose hips jerked up furiously against his.

“This is so much better ...” Valjean blurted out with flushed cheeks, referring to their first ‘encounter’ in the corridor.

“God yes ...” Javert gasped and threw his head back with a low moan a second later as Valjean started to lick one of his nipples.

Javert’s arms were around Valjean’s back all of a sudden and their thrusting and rubbing against each other quickened immensely.

“Jean ...”

“Yes, mon cher?”

“I – OH – I’m almost ...”

“Just as I am ...” Valjean stuttered and just after that both men came almost simultaneously with the other one’s name on his lips.

After Valjean had recovered at least a bit from the power of his release, he sat up on the couch again and pulled Javert, who only looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes with him. As both had settled with Valjean laying his arm around Javert’s shoulder the older one smiled and kissed the inspector tenderly.

“It was so much better than I imagined it ...” Javert suddenly said, one of Valjean’s hands in his and took the mayor off guard for the umpteenth time that evening.

“You imagined it?” Valjean grinned – even more so as Javert blushed furiously.

“Yes. After that night in the corridor I ... I couldn’t help myself.”

“Well, I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it since ... Have you thought about it before that night?” It was a topic Valjean wanted to know about since said evening but Javert had always managed to not answer that question – Valjean suspected because he indeed have had thoughts of him and the mayor before.

“What, you mean with you?”

Both men laughed and Valjean looked playfully flabbergasted at the man in his arms. “With somebody else?”

“Once.”

One word that struck Valjean to the bone. When he had been in Toulon he had never thought of Javert like that. Well, to be honest to himself, he hadn’t wasted thoughts on Javert at all. Something he couldn’t imagine now.

“Really? And who was it? ... If I might be so blunt to simply ask a question like that ...”

“Somebody out of question.”

Just as Valjean wanted to ask why that matter had been impossible he felt two fingers creep under the sleeve of his dress shirt and trace around the scars on his wrist. Immediately Valjean’s eyes flew up to Javert’s face. His heart beat furiously in his chest as his panicked stare was met by a pair of calm blue-grey eyes and the smallest hint of a grin.

“Javert ...”

The former guard rolled the fabric up and brought Valjean’s hand to his lips. A cold shiver ran down Valjean’s spine as Javert’s lips carefully kissed along his wrist.

The least expected thing Valjean thought Javert would say in a situation like this one, when he finally had discovered his new identity, was:

“I love you Jean. And I’m sorry ... For everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was the ending then. Can't say I'm completely content with it but yes ... sorry. ^^ I hope you still like it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
